


Fun in the Snow

by beatlechicksteph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlechicksteph/pseuds/beatlechicksteph
Summary: Hermione is on assignment at Avengers Headquarters and ends up having a little fun with their leader.





	Fun in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For the Marvelously Magical Enchanted Wonders. My prompts: Enchanted Snowballs and Freshly Fallen Snow.

Hermione smiled as she walked through the freshly fallen snow on the grounds. The snow here was just so much better than the snow back home. She didn’t know why. Maybe because she wasn’t in a big city. She was visiting the home to the Avengers on orders of the British Ministry of Magic. They were worried about them infringing on their world, so in went a representative. And since Hermione was trying to rise through the ranks of the bureaucracy, she was sent out to be the liason. 

And she never felt so lonely as she did during the week she had spent in the Avengers compound. 

The team treated her like an outsider, and refused to open up to her. It’s not like she was going to ask them for their life stories, or try and become their best friend. She just wanted to make sure they were aware of the magical world and make sure they respected the separation. 

The worst was Tony Stark. He managed to both give her the cold shoulder and be rude. And since he was one of the defacto leaders of the group, she had to deal with him constantly. If it weren’t for Steve Rogers she would have just given up and left ages ago. He would treat her cordially in their interactions. It was so weird the way he acted around her. He was very much in charge during meetings, desperately trying to keep Tony in line and make sure he didn’t cross any lines. And then as soon as it was the two of them in a room together, he became quiet and shy, and she found it very endearing. 

Now, after spending the last week in meetings and being shunned, she enjoyed a nice quiet reprieve. She stood in the middle of the empty field, her face turned up to the sky, and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the snow falling on her cold cheeks. She took a deep breath and let the tension that had been building up over the past week just fade from her body. 

And then she was hit in the back of the head with a snowball, ending her reverie. She whipped around and saw Steve standing on the opposite side of the field, laughing. 

“What the hell, Steve!” she shouted at him, rubbing the back of her head. 

“I’m sorry,” he said through his laughter. “I couldn’t help myself. You’re the perfect target just standing out in the snow like that.”

She shook her head, and pulled out her wand.

“Hey,” Steve said, holding his hands up. “It was all in fun.”

She smirked and waved her wand over the snow in front of her, forming a pile of perfect snow balls. 

“That’s not fair,” Steve shouted. “I don’t have magic, and it was only one!”

Hermione just waved her wand, sending the snowballs hurtling toward him. She laughed as Steve tried to out run them, heading in her direction, but since she had charmed the snowballs to him, they followed and hit their mark every time. She began laughing, but then sobered up quickly when she realized that Steve had his own advantages. He moved a lot quicker than a normal human, and he was on top of her before she realized it. She gasped as he tackled her to the ground. She braced herself to hit the hard ground, but was pleasantly surprised when he managed to turn them so that he took the brunt of the fall. 

She cringed as she felt snow find its way between her coat and her denims, making its way into her waistband. And then let out a yelp as she felt Steve’s hands start shoving snow down the back of her coat.

She tried to grab her own snow and shove it down his coat, but it was almost impossible with the size difference. SAnd the fact that she couldn’t stop laughing. At all. 

“Truce, truce,” she cried out between her laughter. 

Steve, being the gentleman that he was, stopped immediately, but didn’t immediately move. Breathless, he just paused over her, trying to catch his breath from all the laughing and wrestling they had been doing on the cold, wet ground. 

She took a deep breath, her sides aching from laughter, and looked up at him, her breath catching as she realized the position they were in. He was lying on top of her, arms braced on either side of her head, and even though they were laying in the snow, she could feel the warmth of his incredibly sculpted body radiating over her. 

She suddenly found it difficult to breathe again. 

She lifted a hand and brushed some blond tendrils from his forehead, their eyes locked. And then slowly, Steve moved, closing the gap between them, bringing his lips softly to hers. She immediately opened her mouth to him, allowing him entrance, and he took the cue to deepen the kiss further. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her hands to his shoulders, revelling in the feel of the muscles as she pulled him down closer against her. She felt his growing arousal against her leg, and moaned into his kiss.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss, and pressed his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, panting. “I don’t know what came over me.”

She shook her head, “No, don’t apologize,” she said, just as breathless. “I liked it.”

“Even the snowball fight?” he asked, amusement evident in his voice. 

“Even the snowball fight,” she answered, smiling. “It was the most fun I’ve had since being here. I’ve been so lonely, and it was nice to have some interaction.”

Steve pulled back so that he could see her face. “I’m sorry,” he said, sincerity evident in his voice. “I’ve been trying with the team, but they are just so leery about outsiders being around.”

“But not you,” Hermione said. “You’ve been nice to me ever since I’ve been here.”

“Well,” Steve started. “It started out because it was the polite thing to do, and of course, you’re a very attractive woman, so then it was really easy. And then after spending some time with you, it turns out that you’re an easy person to get along with. So it made it easier to spend more and more time with you, getting to know you. And I don’t know if you can tell, I’m very attracted to you,” he finished, a blush coloring his cheeks. 

Hermione smiled. “Well, for what it’s worth, I’m very attracted to you as well.”

Steve smiled at her. “Want to go inside and get warm?”

She nodded. “Maybe we can take a warm shower, and get to know each other a bit better before I have to leave?”

“Well, yeah, sure,” Steve said, hesitantly. “How long do you think it’ll take? Where do you want to meet back up?”

Hermione smirked. “Well, I was thinking maybe we could take that shower together…” she trailed off.

Steve didn’t need any more hints than that, and practically leapt to his feet, pulling her up with him. He kept hold of her hand, and the two of them practically ran back to his quarters in the compound, laughing the whole way there.


End file.
